familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RMaster007
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Prick Up Your Ears/Quotes page. Please take a moment and review the Family Guy Wiki:Policies and guidelines which contains most of the important ground rules for edits. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Buckimion (talk) 12:47, August 24, 2018 (UTC) Review our policy pages at the above link to the editing guide. # You may not alter current content except for misspellings. # We do not use parenthesis in narrations. This is grade-school writing for those that cannot complete a proper thought. # You may not alter current quotes. We will accept either the censored version or the uncensored version but not both. FIRST version entered is the one that stays. # As above, "Uncensored" is acceptable for any cut not part of the original television broadcast. Do not change this phrasing. # At any time you feel a quote or phrasing is incorrect, ASK for a review on the talk page. Changing it yourself risks being blocked unless you are 100% correct. Petty changes are not tolerated. Given that you made multiple edits without stopping to read our policies, consider this your only warning. --Buckimion (talk) 14:58, August 24, 2018 (UTC) Failure to read policy You may not rewrite content to suit yourself. Next time will be permanent. --Buckimion (talk) 12:44, August 27, 2018 (UTC) I was just adding more information to the page. —- RMaster It is a plot outline, not a script. --Buckimion (talk) 12:56, August 27, 2018 (UTC) When do I get unblocked? —- RMaster It is set for three months since you were warned. Review the above policy pages and I'll shorten it to a week this time. --Buckimion (talk) 23:32, August 28, 2018 (UTC) I viewed them, and I understand the rules. Sorry I didn't notice the guidelines the first time you posted them. - RMaster Dead links Do not remove dead links. We regard them as proof of edit. --Buckimion (talk) 23:44, September 7, 2018 (UTC) Got it. RMaster007 (talk) 01:10, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Please follow a couple of things on quotes...all quotes must end in spoken words. It isn't a good quote if it needs a sight gag but if people insist on those, it will follow that rule. Also, do not build onto existing quotes. The best quotes should only be one or two lines, not script dialog. --Buckimion (talk) 01:45, December 13, 2018 (UTC) Got it. Also, mind if I add screencaps to the quotes pages like on the American Dad wiki? --RMaster007 (talk) 01:51, December 13, 2018 (UTC) Sure, pick one really good quote to add an image. (One per page.) Make sure you license it as "screenshot". --Buckimion (talk) 01:53, December 13, 2018 (UTC) Addition: Oh, and if the quote is part of a cutaway gag, check the page for pre-existing screenshots. --Buckimion (talk) 01:57, December 13, 2018 (UTC) Tiffani Thiessen Just to let you know, it’s not spelled “Tiffany.” -TyetheBlockhead (talk) 13:31, April 19, 2019 (UTC) Canceled Mezco figures Can you expand on that and add a source link? Thanks. --Buckimion (talk) 17:16, April 20, 2019 (UTC) No problem. Going to do it right now.RMaster007 (talk) 20:25, April 20, 2019 (UTC) I did add the links to them yesterday. I'll possibly add images for the figures in the future. Also, I plan on make a page for the Walgreens exclusive figures. http://www.mwctoys.com/REVIEW_081214a.htm --RMaster007 (talk) 12:37, April 21, 2019 (UTC)